


In Scots tongue

by bbc_themusketeers



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Scottish tongue, Texting, might be hard to read if you aren't Scottish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbc_themusketeers/pseuds/bbc_themusketeers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of one shots with the musketeers texting in Scottish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Porthos and d'Artagnan

Porthos: oi are you goin' oot ta the pub after work?

d'Artagnan: aye I think sa, di ye ken if athos is gony be there?

Porthos: I'm no sure, why di ye ask?

d'Artagnan: I've just got some stuff ti go our, ya know work stuff

Porthos: oh really, ar ye sure it's just that, I ken yer taste?

d'Artagnan: it's no like that I'm goin' out wi Constance noo 

Porthos: oh aye I forgot you swing both ways, di you ken if aramis is gony be there?

d'Artagnan: I dinny ken, I havny talked to 'im since I lost 'is keys and he had ti ask 'is mum to come rond

Porthos: oh aye that must 've been a laugh


	2. Aramis and Porthos

Porthos: ar ye goin' ta the pub the night

Aramis: aye I think sa, that is if yer goin' I dinny wantay be aroond d'Artagnan

Porthos: oh aye I heard he lost yer key and ye had tay call her mum

Aramis: ye have na idea how embarrassing that wis I had ti tak ma mums keys so I could get new yins 

Porthos: I would huve laughed until I wet ma sel if I'd a been there

Aramis: aye cause that oh sa funny

Porthos: it is ti me 

Aramis: I think a might play the guilt caird and get 'im to by me a drink

Porthos: ar ye a cider drinker

Aramis: na I prefer fine wines, I think athos is rubin off on me

Porthos: ah well it's no the end o the world, I'll talk later ma lunch break is up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback appreciated


	3. Aramis and Athos

Athos: That wis some night last night a, I think we'll be having tay git our our hangovers for quite a while.

Aramis: agh ma phones to bright 

Athos: ah so a see the 5 shots o tequila wis a bad idea wis it

Aramis: something like that aye

Athos: 'm gled I didny join ye and just stuck to ma wine

Aramis: oh he missed oot all the fun 

Athos: aye but it least I dinny have a hangover

Aramis: ye need to live life mare on the edge

Athos: then I'll tak up free runnin' but I'm no a fan o hangovers

Aramis: aye wit ever, right I've got tay go get ready fer work I'll see ye the night aye

Athos: the night it is

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback appreciated. I'm sorry it's sort just got a lot to do!


End file.
